Setting Sun
by Cherrie
Summary: (Leorio/Kurapika) Kurapika finds out about Leorio's plans of being a doctor, and agres to come with him to a distant town.
1. Chapter 1

SETTING SUN

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply, Hunter X Hunter and all mentioned characters are not mine. I bow down to my eternal mentor, Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, he's a real-life genius!   
Notes: YAOI, YAOI, and...more YAOI. This fanfic contains romantic relationship between two men, and so if you're at all disturbed by the concept, please read no further. Leorio+Kurapika pairing ^.^ I got the idea while reading Leorio's story in my profiles page, and from the weird thing I have for kids ^.^ Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

His gaze rested on the dimming sun behind the darkness of his glasses, feeling the sweetness of its warmth just by looking at it. He had always liked watching sunsets, because he felt that the afternoon was the only time he could really look into the sun, and was the only time that the sun would be weak enough for someone like him to look at its exquisite beauty. Not even in the morning could he really watch it, for the sun would immediately lose its kindness and would eventually burn his eyes if he took too long in his watching. 

He didn't really know how long he sat there. He watched the sun disappear in the faraway horizon, that never-ending line that separated him from the heavenly brightness for the umpteenth time. That was another mystery he wanted to look into. No matter how much he wanted to run after the hiding sun, he could never see it until the next day because the very thing that hid it would run away from him when he got too close. 

Leorio sighed. There were so many things in the world that he painfully wanted, fully knowing the impossibility of it all to be his. Let alone be held in the palm of his hand, to touch even just for a while. There were a lot of things he wanted to have, but the truth of not being able to hold it would always depress him to no end, cleaving a painful longing inside his heart that would never fail to make him shut his eyes in its throbbing ache. 

But from all the things that he desperately longed for, there was that very special thing that rose above the rest. There was something he wanted so much that he would give up everything else he wanted just to be able to gain it, just so he could touch unworthy fingers in the softness of its touch. 

He closed his eyes, memories and visions flooding back in his mind. Soft strands of silky blonde hair that could've beaten the grace of a ballerina as they danced in the breeze hypnotized him. Deep, cerulean eyes of soulful sapphire, looking back at him with unfeigned innocence, making him drunk. Eyes so painfully addicting that he could've sworn he'll do anything just to worship those eyes. Pale, creamy perfect skin that never ceased to tempt him to reaching out and touching it. He felt lost just by wanting it. He wanted to touch it, feel it, taste it. He wanted to take it in one kiss where he would drown in the sweetness before he would come up to find the very well of its rich taste in soft, welcoming lips. 

He couldn't remember a time when such fantasies would not run by him. It filled a certain kind of pain in him as it mixed with pleasure just by the thoughts of it, only to come back to pain again. Like fantasy and reality coming up to clash in his face. But sometimes he could've sworn that such dreams and fantasies felt so real that his skin would burn whenever he opened his eyes to stop himself from feeling any further.

Leorio felt his whole body shudder in the warmth of that familiar wanton flame, engulfing his whole body that he had to shut his eyes to suppress a moan. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, his breathing coming up in shallow gasps as he tried to level himself. But the very difficulty of such an attempt was too much of a challenge to him, knowing fully well that the very source of his shameless desires was just inches away, seated in that almost feminine grace, beautiful and breath-takingly perfect that the sole act of looking seemed like a mortal sin. 

As if feeling his gaze, blue eyes shifted from the twilight skies to look at him, wide and filled with a certain kind of concern as they rested their magnificent stare on him. Thin, charming eyebrows rose up in a sign of question, head tilting to one side as those deep eyes looked at him critically. "You all right, Leorio?"

Leorio watched those deep, rosy lips as they moved to form those words, yet again suppressing an internal shudder when he heard his name being uttered by the very voice that seduced him to no end without even knowing it. He felt a scorching blush come up to his cheeks that he had to look away lest his companion would see it. He brought out a mock cough, trying to push away the lump that unconsciously found its way at the back of his throat and held him mute. Making sure that his voice wouldn't put him to more shame than he was at the moment, he started. "I'm just fine, Kurapika."

God, even the mention of that name was torture to him. But he marveled at the way that very name seemed to glide through his tongue and lips oh so smoothly, having every moment's practice as it repeated itself over and over in his head. At night, when those gravely physical dreams of the other boy tormented him in his sleep, he would always catch himself whispering his name, sometimes too painfully that he would feel a single tear roll down his cheek while his heart throbbed inside his chest in a maddeningly fast beat. 

He had always wished to tell him how he felt, to at least let him glimpse a bit of himself just so he wouldn't feel so lost. But it would always scare him just by thinking of the possible things that Kurapika would say when he found out. The most probable was rejection. Despite the thought of knowing that Kurapika would never hurt him in any unreasonable way, he still dreaded thinking about the whole thing. He knew that a single "no" from the beautiful boy would shatter his whole world to the point of death. Not to mention that the exposure of such a secret could end their friendship then and there, and that was the main thing he dreaded. Kurapika had been his best friend after all. 

But further thoughts were interrupted as he felt an unnerving presence a little bit too close for comfort. That was when he realized that Kurapika was leaning a little too close, lean arms resting on each side of his side of the bench, trapping him under a critical gaze when he unconsciously stared back. 

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" came that familiar voice again, suspicion and concern gravely flowing out, mixed with an almost stern tone together with its gentleness. He wasn't sure if Kurapika's voice was just showing too much or he was listening a bit too deeply. 

Leorio had to look away lest he would lose himself in those eyes yet again. It was pointless trying to hide from Kurapika, the guy's practically a walking sensor. Not to mention a walking computer. He was not at all dumb. In fact, Leorio sometimes feared that the younger boy was even smarter than he was. Not that he would be able to admit that, his ego wouldn't let him, even if that very fact danced in front of his face for a thousand times. 

He sighed, shaking his head. "It's nothing, Kurapika. I'm just fine," he insisted, putting on a forced smile. He could very well know that Kurapika wouldn't be fooled by such a foolish display. He could only wish that he would just bite in and get the idea that he didn't want to talk any further. 

Kurapika frowned, seeing through that smile, but thankfully for Leorio, he decided to drop it. He leaned back to sit straightly on his side again, and Leorio had to suppress a sigh of relief. He had gravely thought that he would lose all his senses, feeling fully warm and uneasy under such a close proximity with someone he had longed for every single day of his life since he met him. It would be difficult to pry himself away if ever he'd lose every decent thought in him and do something he would regret later on. 

The younger boy sighed, then shrugged before he looked at his friend again. "You were saying something about leaving. What do you mean?" he asked, turning his head to one side to fully face Leorio. 

Leorio, thankful that the mood had changed, sighed as well. Thinking back for an answer, he remember their last conversation. He had told Kurapika that he would be leaving for a town a bit far from the city. All he said was the location of the said place, that is was a bit close to his hometown, only a bit too drowned in poverty compared to his own. He hadn't exactly come to the point of telling him why he was leaving, so he figured that it must be the thing that was bothering Kurapika. 

He took a deep breath and looked ahead. "Remember when I said that I wanted to be a doctor?" he asked. When he felt Kurapika nod after a moment's pause, he continued. "Well, I figured that the money I had stored from being a Hunter would be enough to help this town. There is only one small clinic there, and only a number of untrained doctors. There really isn't a professional healer there, all they know is what their inherited from the older ones, kind of like a knowledge that was only handed down from one generation to the next. I promised to help them out first."

Kurapika looked at him with what seemed like surprise in his eyes. "What do you mean by the money stored from being a Hunter? You mean all these times that you would pull money out everything, you were only planning to use them for those people?" he asked almost incredulously, his voice rising as he leaned closer again in disbelief. 

Feeling uneasy under those eyes again, Leorio sheepishly scratched his cheek, giving out a small smile. "Er, yeah. I don't need that much money for myself anyway."

Kurapika only stared at him for what seemed like hours. But later on, a small smile broke on his beautiful face, and he grinned teasingly at the other man. "I see. So you keep a kind heart under you after all these times, eh Leorio?" he teased, patting his friend's shoulder in a gesture of almost a mockingly proud assurance. 

Leorio scowled at him. He may admit that Kurapika was pretty likeable all in all, but really, the guy's words can be so sharp sometimes. "What does that suppose to mean? Am I not nice enough to you?"

Despite Leorio's vehement protest against his statement, Kurapika just laughed. "Well, you DO get to wrestle with Gon and Killua at times that there were those instances that I wondered why any of you are still alive," he teased further, seeming like he was enjoying the other man's glare at every word he makes. 

Leorio snorted, muttering witty thank you's to the heaven for taking the two said kids away from him for a while. They were good friends to him, but really, they could be so hyper sometimes that they make him feel like he was babysitting instead of hanging around with them. 

He then looked at Kurapika, who fortunately had seemed to get over his laughter. Leorio watched him look at the now dark skies of the night, that small smile lingering on his perfect lips as the same smile reflected in his eyes while he watched the slow-moving clouds. 

The very innocence that surrounded him was enough to keep Leorio staring, his lips also twitching in what seemed like a tiny hint of a smile. He sighed, looking away again when he felt his stomach do its usual dance inside of him that made him feel uneasy. He wanted to tell Kurapika so much, but he couldn't think of a way how. And now that he's leaving, he knew it would be months before he'd see the other boy again.

Unless...

"Hey, Kurapika?"

Kurapika turned back to look at him, and Leorio looked down at his suddenly trembling hand, watching it play around with the edge of his shirt as he searched for the right words to say. "Uh...will you be busy these coming months?" he asked, a bit too uneasily. But he ignored the discomfort he felt behind his throat as he looked at his friend, anxious for the answer. 

Kurapika blinked. "Er, I don't think so. Why?"

If possible, he would've heaved a heavy sigh, but he kept his poise somehow. He nodded and replied, "Well, if you're not busy, maybe you can come with me." He paused to think it over, and decided that those just might be the best words that could tell him what he meant. He wondered if his voice still trembled though. 

Kurapika looked at him with wide, soulful eyes for what seemed like endless hours. He was silent, lips slightly opened in an obvious depiction of mild surprise and awe. Leorio waited patiently for the answer, growing more and more anxious with every ticking second that he would've gladly taken back what he had asked if Kurapika would make as much as a small sign of refusal. 

But his patience somehow had been rewarded when that familiar smile found its way back to Kurapika's lips. "Really? You wouldn't mind?" came the slightly worried question, an uneasy expression on that almost feminine face as he looked back at the older male. 

Leorio, relief again flowing through his whole body, couldn't help but grin. "'Mind' isn't at all the word, Kurapika," he said, every single word truthful. In fact, he would've gladly jumped up and kissed the guy in thanks, but he figured he might just earn a punch on the face if ever he planned of doing that. He shook his head, and just looked back at his companion. "I could use a bit of company there after all. So, is that a yes?"

Kurapika grinned back and nodded. "I AM intrigued by the concept of you acting all nice and caring for once after all," he said, earning a mock glare from the other man. He laughed. "Thanks for the invitation, I'll try to help out when needed, okay?"

Leorio nodded, letting that last comment pass somewhat. "Yeah. And thanks," he said, smiling as they resumed their comfortable silence as they looked up at the skies again. 

He thought it over. It just might be one of his best ideas yet. It may be the perfect chance for him to be together with Kurapika, and to finally tell him how he feels. After all these times of hiding, he could only wish for the best, hoping against hope that he might stand a chance. 

* * * * *

The ship was fairly big and elegant, sides and railings clean, beautiful and free of the usual rust that would almost always coat the metal bars of a ship's balustrade. The floors were made up of flawless, well-polished wood, hard and solid against his feet. People of different personalities and appearance are spread among the rooms and facilities, speaking in different ways with their own different companions. The whole ship in itself was of a fine class, even if not the best. 

Clear, foamy blue waters splashed on either side of the vessel, dancing along a graceful arch before going back to the ocean from which it belonged. He watched in unfeigned amusement, allowing their stylish dance soothe him in a tranquil daze. He ran his gaze along the translucent waters, smiling at the beauty underneath another beauty. It never ceased to amaze him how much splendor the world still hides, and he couldn't believe he had let such things pass. 

He sighed, memories of a painful past circling his head in a familiar loss. He had lost everything he had ever come to love because of the Geneiryodan, and his heart had been filled with so much hatred that he had ignored every other thing that happened to him. His mind was clouded in a desperate attempt at revenge to the point of insanity. It scared him just thinking about it, how uncaring he would seem whenever those moments pass him by. 

Sometimes he would just envy Gon, sometimes even Killua. Both possessed such a boundless kind of naïveté he had seem to have lost. Yes, despite the story behind Killua's life as an assassin, he was still a child whenever he was with Gon, with all of them. Even the wisdom behind the eyes of the young Zoldick never ceases to block away the childish playfulness, no matter what his family does to prevent him from feeling any sort of human emotions. Killua fought his own battle inside of him, and the child in him won. 

He could only wish he could be as strong. He supposed that the grief and shock the very incident in his past had caused him to be so furious, so angry, that he had forgotten that he was just a child. A crying boy in the mask of a child's face. 

"Kurapika!"

The voice was familiar. He turned back to look at its owner, not even bothering to fix the tousled hair as they danced with the harsh winds. Eyes looked up to meet with the other's brown ones, watching the smile fade away and turn into a frown. 

"Something wrong?"

That was the only time did he notice how much he got into those memories. Memories of his past, memories of the two boys that had become what he called his friends. He had drowned too much in his grief yet again that he hadn't notice how much his heart had cried and how much his face reflected his sadness. 

He shook his head. "I'm fine, Leorio," he said, even if deep inside he knew it was a lie. Almost every time he would bring out a smile, it would all be a lie. When had he started being so detached?

It seemed that his companion noticed as well. "You don't look fine at all, you know," he said, bending down to look at him and pointing out as if something was on his face. But for all he knew, that something was just the frown he wore. 

Finding no point in lying, he sighed. "I was just...thinking," he said, his gaze cast down on the dancing waters again, his grip tightening on the rails. Visions of his memories rushed back at his head that he had to shut his eyes just to make himself forget about them. 

Leorio nodded. "Aa," was all he uttered before he found his place beside the other boy, close enough to show that they were together but far enough to give him his space. Bigger, more masculine hands found their way around the railings as well, the taller frame of his body leaning in to look out to the living sea himself. 

Kurapika wouldn't really call Leorio especially beautiful, but there was something about the man's charm that he found enticing in its own way. Compared to him, he was most definitely male, which in his case was a very hard thing not to have. There were too many times he had been mistaken as female that he had lost count. Leorio was the kind whom one would find ridiculous to be feminine at all. The toned, well-muscled body was undeniable well enough, face set with a few signs of hair running across a strong jaw line. Movement in itself is a bit rather careless and aggressive, yet with its own trademark grace and allure as well. 

But he snapped himself out of what seemed like his personal admiration towards the other man. He mentally shook his head and turned away. A momentary blush found its way on his pale cheeks, not knowing exactly what came over him to think of such things. And mind you, all his life he never really was attracted to any man. Well, not very attracted to more or less anybody, but that was beside the point. 

He swallowed, feeling a lump on his throat, still denying his past thoughts of the older male. Slightly convinced that he was still his sane self somehow, he turned back to Leorio. "Do you need anything?" he asked good-naturedly, pushing further thoughts aside as he switched back to his old self, a smile curving up his thin lips. 

It took Leorio a while to respond, for he seemed to be gravely interested in watching the deep blue of the open sea, very much like what Kurapika himself was doing just a few moments ago. But he eventually closed his eyes and shrugged out his reply, a momentary grin coming up to his face. "Nothing really," he said, a hand coming up to rest on his hip, still looking at the far distance. "But I think there's nothing wrong if I look for the single person I seemed to be acquainted with in this big place, don't you think?"

A faint laughter escaped Kurapika's lips as he shook his head. "Point taken."

Leorio smiled back. And no, no matter how the very fact that Kurapika's knees somehow seemed to soften beneath his legs, he was NOT drawn into that smile. He was in the verge of hitting himself when Leorio suddenly spoke again. 

"We only have an hour further, would you like to have lunch now?" he asked, now unquestionably looking at him. 

But somehow, Kurapika was able to murmur a soft, "sure", almost missing Leorio's nod as he followed him down the ship's deck. He was too deep in his own thoughts and worries about what was happening to him that he somewhat missed a step, and would've fallen in a rather ungraceful manner if not for the strong arms that quickly wrapped themselves around him, helping him regain his balance. He was only thankful that there was no one else in sight who would undoubtedly see him as a klutz, which he surely would fervently go against. Well, except for Leorio anyway. 

But the very thought of his supposed to be companion rather shocked him, that by the time he realized that his face was only inches away from Leorio's own, he panicked and pulled away immediately. Fortunately, he found his footing, holding onto the stairway railings for support. 

"Careful," came Leorio's immediate concern, but was quickly dismissed by the blonde-haired youth. The older boy frowned in disapproval and insisted on offering his help, but Kurapika would not take it. He shook his head and headed down, not even turning back to make sure if his companion followed. His heart beat in a frustratingly maddening pace, throbbing in his chest like a deep-sounding drum. 

But quick, strong strides told him that he was being followed, and surely, from the familiar voice that uneasily called his name for the third time, he knew who it was. But a wince found its way on his usually blank face when he felt that he actually felt nervous just thinking about being alone with him again. And it irritated him to no end that he didn't know what he felt. 

But fully knowing that he can't run away from Leorio forever, or even before they reach their destination, he pursed his lips to suppress a sigh and stopped. He turned back to wait for the other boy to catch up with him, letting him lay a hand on his shoulder to ask what was wrong even if he felt a cold shudder run down the point he touched, even underneath the sleeves of his coat. Not to mention that the very opposite of the chill in his arm ran through his cheeks, yet again making him blush for no apparent elemental reason. 

Irritated and confused, he brought up a hand up to the side of his face to cover up the blush, making it look like he's fixing the hair that came down his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he thought, aggravated. 

_What is wrong with me?_

* * * * * 

Kurapika was acting weird ever since they left the ship, but Leorio tried not to poke his head too much into the younger boy's face lest he'd earn himself a literally crimson glare. Which, in Kurapika's case, could only mean death, torture and grave, physical pain. Much as his mind insisted that the mostly quiet young man would never use his strength against a friend, he didn't want to push his luck. 

And so, they walked in an uncomfortable silence down the dusty path, with momentary glances from Leorio to Kurapika. Much to his luck, Kurapika was still in his sudden change of mood, a small frown visibly soiling his beautiful face as his eyes kept still on the ground. 

Much as he dreaded even thinking about the possible consequences, questions rang through Leorio's mind like an unending mantra. Not to mention he was gravely worried about his companion's well-being. Ever since what happened on the ship's deck, Kurapika had somehow acted rather uneasily around him, refusing to meet his eyes and talking in one-liners like the way he did whenever he was with strangers. He wasn't exactly friendly with other people, and boy did Leorio realize what those other people felt. The young Kuruta can most probably be as cold as he is warm. 

He cleared his throat. "Uh, hey, Kurapika?" he called, bending down to level his head with the younger man's own. "A while ago in the ship, what happened?" he asked, his feet slowly inching away just in case something happens. If ever it did, he would run away. And wish that it was just that simple. 

As if on cue, Kurapika's eyes widened, and Leorio thought he saw a tiny sign of bloody red shine through those blue orbs. But just when the older man was about to decide to run away, the crimson part in the young Kuruta's eyes disappeared again, and he shook his head. "Nothing."

Not meaning to push too much, Leorio inched in a bit closer in what he thinks is a safe proximity. Beautiful as Kurapika was, he can be quite scary sometimes as well. "So, uh...you're not feeling weird at all?" he asked, willing himself that this would be the last time for Kurapika and his sake. 

Kurapika seem to have noticed Leorio's uneasy movements. Delicate eyebrows rose in a sign of curiosity as he looked at the other boy. "I'm fine, Leorio. Don't mind me," he said, smiling that familiar smile Leorio oh so loved. 

_He seems okay now_, Leorio thought. And simply because of a beautiful smile, he shut up and decided to let everything else pass. Tilting his head to one side as he continued watching his companion, he eventually shrugged, slightly convinced. He then looked up ahead, his eyes lighting up as what seemed like a house's roof met his gaze.

"We're here!" he declared, opening his arms as if he was really going to embrace the whole town as his steps turned into a fast sprint.

Kurapika watched as his friend ran to the town, his frown breaking as a smile found its way to his lips at the mere sight of it. _Leorio seemed so happy, I suppose he's really attached to these people_, he thought to himself. And he walked on, every other thought he once had in his mind cast away for a moment's bliss in watching such happiness burst from Leorio.

"Oniichan! Oniichan's back!" 

It was a little girl around the age of seven. She came running with open arms to fall in the young doctor's embrace, laughing whole-heartedly as she was spun around and around. Leorio eventually laughed with her and hugged her to him before letting go. "Wow! You've grown a lot, eh Aieka-chan!" he said, bending down to look at the girl. 

The girl, Aieka, nodded enthusiastically. "I followed everything you said, and I've grown tall too!" she said, little, chubby hands coming up to hold up above her head, indicating the height she was talking about. Her bright smile could've lit a thousand villages, her eyes sparkling with happiness at the mere sight of such a familiar face. 

It made Leorio smile even more. He nodded in assurance. "Yes, that's right. So you've been good then?" he asked the little girl as he ruffled her hair back from her head, earning another hearty laugh. 

Kurapika watched all this with his own fascination, that he couldn't help but smile when Leorio ruffled the child's hair in a playful manner. He seems so friendly, so loving. And from the look on the child's face and the brightness of her smile, he knew that Leorio was just as loved. 

_Had I missed so much? Had I drowned myself too much in my own anger that I missed so much wonders?_

And before he could stop himself, his smile disappeared, his head dropping in that familiar stance as he held back the urge to cry out. Watching Leorio now only made him realize how much time he had wasted. It never really eased him at all, getting rid of the Geneiryodan, it really wasn't enough. He thought that he'll find happiness avenging his tribe, but it only made the emptiness inside grow worse. 

Leorio, who seem to have realized his current state, called out. "Oi, Kurapika! Come on, let's look for a place to rest, all right?" he asked from afar, his eyes set on the young Kuruta a few meters away from him. 

Little Aieka glanced from the doctor to the stranger, her auburn pigtails flying around her small head behind her back. She let go of her Leorio-oniichan's clothes and hesitantly walked towards the stranger. Small hands came up into small fists under her chin. Aieka has always been a shy child, and only Leorio can make her smile and talk so much. 

Feeling the doctor's gaze behind her back, Aieka looked behind her to look for a sign of reassurance. The young doctor smiled and nodded his head, a sure sign that it was okay. Aieka smiled and nodded as well, all worries set aside, and ran towards the young stranger. She peered up from the low position her height put her in, and she seemed so small compared to the stranger. 

She looked up and saw that the stranger had a sad expression, and seemed oblivious that she was there. But one thought crossed Aieka's mind when she saw those eyes. "Beautiful!" she whispered in awe. Indeed, the stranger in front of her WAS very pretty, with beautiful golden hair and wonderful blue eyes, she's never seen such a person in her life. 

A bright smile crossed her child's face and she immediately called for the stranger. "Hello!" she greeted, pulling the hem of the stranger's clothes to her. "I'm Aieka. What's your name?" she asked.

Kurapika immediately woke up from his trance when he heard the little voice, and from the slight pressure of being pulled from below. He looked down at the cheerful girl who looked up at him with a bright smile, repeatedly asking for his name. 

He felt his eyes soften a little, smiling as well, as memories flooded his mind. 

Memories of a familiar past. 

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** So far, this is my favorite among my on-going fanfics (",) This should be one-shot, but it somehow ended up to be so long that I'm afraid you guys might go cross-eyed with the length. But this wouldn't take long, I promise! Thank you for reading! 

Cherrie ( blackcape@edsamail.com.ph )  
http://www.geocities.com/kurapika_eyesofcrimson


	2. Chapter 2

SETTING SUN

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply, Hunter X Hunter and all mentioned characters are not mine. I bow down to my eternal mentor, Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, he's a real-life genius!   
Notes: YAOI, YAOI, and...more YAOI. This fanfic contains romantic relationship between two men, and so if you're at all disturbed by the concept, please read no further. Leorio+Kurapika pairing ^.^ I got the idea while reading Leorio's story in my profiles page, and from the weird thing I have for kids ^.^ Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_"Oniichan!!!"_

_A boy of thirteen, Kurapika turned around to look at the young girl who called for him, her long, golden blonde hair tied in a loose braid behind her. He remembered how she approached him that morning, as she asked him to fix her hair, telling him how annoyed she is that she has curly hair while her brother has such nice, straight ones. Kurapika would always tell her that her hair was pretty in its own way, but she will always shake her head and ask him to braid it. _

_It was because their mother and father had different hair types. Their mother had beautiful wavy curls while their father had straight ones from which he grew until the middle of his back. His sister always like their father's hair and made it a point to always play with it before they go to sleep. He always loved watching them, with his father wincing every once in a while because his little daughter was pulling too strongly, and the bright, tingling laughter of his mother's angelic voice as she held his sister to keep her from falling. He had always come to love his mother's smile, and the way she will always smile despite everything. _

_"Oniichan, come play with us! You're working too hard!" came the small voice of his sister as she finally reached him. She took away the axe that he held in his hand and placed it on the ground with a bit of an effort against the weight, then took his hand in her small ones to pull him away from their house's backyard. _

_"Imouto, I have work to do!" he said exasperatedly, even if a smile broke its way to his young face. _

_"No! I told my friends that you'll be playing with us, you should play with us!" his little sister exclaimed, still pulling him out to the streets. _

_One of the kids tilted his head to look at them, a bright smile finding its way on his child-like face. "Kurapika! Hey, it's Kurapika-oniichan! Kai-chan is right, he IS going to play with us!" he shouted happily, dropping the rubber ball he was holding to run towards Kurapika and his sister. The other village children ran towards them as well. _

_Kai happily ran towards them, knowing well that her brother won't go anywhere. She proudly smiled at them when they met. "I told you oniichan will be here!" she said, her voice reflecting her smile. She turned around to Kurapika, holding up her arms to him to ask him to carry her._

_Kurapika chuckled, amused at the way his sister would always show him off with the other kids. She would always tell him that the other children love him because he always played with them, and that because he always smiles at them. She always told him that the children told her that her brother loves them all, because it shows whenever he smiles at them. _

_And yes, he does love them. Every single one of them. Their clan was not that very big, so almost everyone knows each other. They live a peaceful life, hiding from people who would try to harm them. But it didn't matter to him that they would be isolated from everyone else, he knew that they were different. It's clear in their eyes, the scarlet eyes that everyone seem to love. It was a treasure they inherited from the ancestors, and they had no complaints. Especially Kurapika. He loved their eyes, because every single eye is different no matter what everybody else say. _

_"Kurapika, I want you to carry me too," said another little girl. She had short, golden locks as well, her blue eyes lighting with a small tinge of red. It was clear that she was jealous of Kai. _

_Kurapika's eyes softened. "I guess I can carry you both. Is that okay with you, Kai?" he asked. Kai wasn't really selfish, all she ever wanted was to have Kurapika as a brother, but she never fails to share him with everyone else. So she nodded happily, waving at the small girl. _

_"Mika-chan, don't feel bad. Oniichan's here to play with all of us!" said Kai, who held the other girl's hand in hers. The other girl smiled and leaned her small head on the space between Kurapika's neck and shoulders, resting there quietly and closed her eyes. _

_Kurapika smiled as he let himself be pulled by the other children, their squeals of innocent happiness serving as harmonious music to his ears. They played for a while, the rubber ball almost always in his hands, but he never failed to smile and throw them gently to another child. From which the child never failed to smile in glee. _

_"Kurapika!"_

_It was his father. He excused himself from the other children and ran to where his father called him to. "Otousan?"_

_His father was holding a spear in his hand when he looked at Kurapika. "Can you fill in for me for tonight? I won't be able to hunt for now because my back hurts. We need at least three deer or five boars for tonight's feast, is that okay?" he asked his son as he handed him the spear. _

_Kurapika remembered that there would be a feast that night to celebrate their race, and he smiled happily and nodded obediently. "Hai! I'll be back before nightfall!" he said and held the spear. He turned to look back at the other children who seem to have started to frown and pout when they saw him holding the spear. _

_"Oniichan?" _

_Kurapika bent down to look at Kai. "I have to hunt for tonight's feast. I'll make sure I catch the best ones so we'll all be stuffed, okay?" he said to reassure everyone, his eyes running around to everyone. _

_Just when everyone's head was down, a familiar voice called out from behind. "I'll play with you!" came the voice. Kurapika looked up to see the face of his best friend running up to the group. The young boy, about Kurapika's age then, bent down to grin at the kids. "I'll play with you in place of oniichan here, is that okay?" he asked, pointing a thumb at Kurapika. _

_After a hesitant look from Kurapika to the other boy, the kids nodded. "Okay!" they said in unison and started running to pull the other guy in a similar way they had trapped Kurapika just a while ago. _

_Kurapika smiled at them, thanking his friend for his kindness and waved, laughing at how the kids stopped to wave back, almost tripping their caretaker. "Hey, careful!" shouted the slightly impatient male, only to smile uneasily when the children laughed instead of being scared of him. _

_With a last smile, Kurapika set off to hunt, the smiles of his clan members etched at the back of his mind. He knew he had everything. He was happy just being with everybody, content even if they were but a small number. He was thankful even then. He was so happy, that the thought that it would be the last time he'd see them all smile, that the thought of any vile creatures like the Geneiryodan would ever visit his beloved village, didn't at all cross his mind._

_He never knew. He wasn't even able to say goodbye. _

* * * * *

"What's your name?"

Kurapika's thoughts were cut off when that voice and the weak pulling came again. He snapped his head back, shaking it to push back all memories away lest he felt himself drop down at the familiar ache it gave him. Instead, he bent down to give the child a smile. "Kurapika," was all he said. 

Aieka looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. "You're very pretty!" she said happily, coming up to boldly hold Kurapika's face between her small hands, her cheerful smile coming up to her innocent face again. She smiled even more when the pretty stranger smiled back at her and held one of her hands in a gentle way. 

With another smile, she turned around to face Leorio. "Oniichan! Is this your girlfriend?" 

If it wouldn't have been so strange, Kurapika would've laughed. Leorio almost passed out at the very absurd question, but he somehow got over it eventually. He hit himself on the head and started walking towards them, glaring at Aieka through narrowed eyes before pulling her up to be carried. 

"Baka, Aieka-chan!" he said, scolding the girl with a glare, which only seem to amuse her. Leorio shook his head. "That's a man!" 

Aieka's eyes widened, another innocent display from which Kurapika seem to be amused of. He usually hated it when he was mistaken for a girl, but the little child was just too amusing that he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. He also shook his head.

Aieka was confused. "But...she's so pretty! And she's nice, she'll make a good girlfriend for you, Leorio!" 

Leorio and Kurapika's cheeks somehow turned a slight shade of crimson at what the child said. But it was Leorio who took the situation in his own hands and just playfully slapped the child's bare arms to cover his blush. "Aieka-chan, he's a man! Stop calling him a 'she'!"

Aieka looked at him. "Leorio-oniichan, your face is all pink! And so is Kurapika-oniichan's!" she said cheerfully, clapping her hands and pointing at the two. 

Only the child's laughter sounded between them, another air of uneasiness coming between them as more blood rushed to their cheeks. Kurapika cleared his throat in a sign of discomfort, but he eventually gained control of himself and looked up at Leorio. "Leorio, you were saying something about a place to rest?" asked the young Kuruta, all signs of a blush lost from his face. 

Leorio, who also seemed to be over his embarrassment, nodded. "Right about there," he said, shifting Aieka in one arm to point at a nearby house. "I know the inn keeper there, we'll get ourselves a room then," he said while picking up his luggage in his free hand. 

Aieka laughed. "Silly, you know everybody here!" she said, throwing up her arms as if surrounding the whole town. Her smile brightened when Leorio gave her a toothy grin. 

Kurapika watched in silence as Leorio entered the building, bidding goodbye to Aieka before the child ran away to go some place else to play. He sighed, the memories of his childhood coming back to him whenever he looked at the young Aieka. But he forced himself to be numb, and shook his head again before he tightened his grip on his own luggage. He willed his feet to move from their stony stance and walked after Leorio. 

Like Leorio had said, the town was not at all what one may call rich when it comes to wealth. But in turn, it seemed pretty beautiful in its own way. Small, humble houses were scattered in a neat manner across the lands, with at least three trees surrounding the buildings. He could see different kinds of people, children like Aieka and other adults who watched over these children. The place was actually a valley, and Kurapika took note of the beautiful mountain before entering the inn. 

"What do you mean you only have one room left?!" asked an incredulous Leorio from the front counter. 

Kurapika's eyebrows rose in question as he watched Leorio throw a fit, knocking his head over and over. He walked forward to the counter as well. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

Leorio almost jumped when he heard his voice, and he turned around to face Kurapika. "A-Anou, Kurapika? They only have one room left."

"But there are two beds in that room, Leorio-san, it's not so bad," said the elderly man as he looked from Kurapika to Leorio. "If you like, we'll just charge you half a room if it would make you feel better."

_That's not the problem,_ thought Leorio as he stared at Kurapika. _I can't stay in the same room as he does, I won't be able to stand it!_

Kurapika was almost thinking the same. He felt a brow twitch at the memory, since after all, he was roommates with Leorio during the Hunter Exam. And the memory was not at all pleasant. And the incident from the ship just a while ago was not helping either. 

"I'm sorry, but all rooms are already occupied except one," said the old man from the counter again. "A group of four tourists just came in yesterday and took the remaining three rooms already."

"Three?!" asked Leorio incredulously. "Four people in THREE rooms?!"

The old man scratched his head. "Er...they were having a problem with this other young man I think. Nobody seems to want to be his roommate. You should actually be happy that the two kids didn't take separate rooms, if they did, you wouldn't have a room left," he said. 

Just then, a young boy's voice sounded through the whole room. "HISOKA, STOP THAT!!!"

Leorio and Kurapika blinked in surprise when they heard the familiar name, said by a very familiar voice. And as if on cue, footsteps were heard from the wooden stairway, followed by a view of four people. There was Gon in his usual smile as he looked at his best friend, Killua, who was still yelling angrily at a stubborn Hisoka who, in turn, insisted in staying beside a very familiar figure of Killua's older brother. 

"Butt out, brat, I'm not here for you," came Hisoka's playful voice as he continued to cling on the other man beside him. Illumi wasn't really the type who'd let facial expressions sink in, but Leorio and Kurapika could've sworn they saw one of those cat eyes twitch in irritation. 

"And I'm here for Killua, so if you please..." came Illumi's low voice as he turned his head to look at Hisoka. "Let go."

Hisoka shook his head. "You already refused sharing a room with me, I won't tolerate such rudeness!" he said, glaring at the eldest Zoldick beside him through his narrow eyes. 

"Why would he want to share a room with a hentai like YOU?!" exclaimed Killua. The young boy seemed so furious that shouting was all he could do lest he jumped on the older magician's head to pull it right off. 

Hisoka turned his head and looked away from Killua. "I didn't ask for your opinion, did I?" he asked. 

"But who asked you to trail around him like a lost puppy anyway?! You're just making a fool of yourself, you idiot!"

"Shut your mouth, kid, or I'll rip it out of your face!"

"Hisoka, stop it."

"Aw, Illu-chan, don't be mad~~"

"Hisoka, get your hands off him!!!"

The old inn keeper sighed exasperatedly and looked at Leorio. "See what I told you?" he asked. 

Leorio could only nod. Gon, who seem to be the only sane one among the four, acted out as the referee and went between Hisoka and Killua. "Guys stop it, this is embarrassing!" he hissed under his breath, glaring at Killua for a while to make his point. 

Hisoka, who was still looking at Killua with an unreadable expression in his eyes, suddenly looked up to lock gazes with a shocked Kurapika. "Oops, look who's here..." he said, one slender finger pointing at the direction of the young Kuruta. 

Gon and Killua looked at him only to follow the direction from which Hisoka pointed at. Their faces lit up in bright smiles as they saw the two familiar face. "Kurapika! Leorio!" they cried in unison as they jumped down the remaining steps to run towards the two. But not without a warning glare from Killua to Hisoka, which only earned him a playful smirk from the older magician.

Leorio couldn't help but let out an uneasy smile as the two approached them. "Hey! What are you two doing here?" he asked, giving them each a pat on the head. 

Gon was the first to answer. "Killua heard of some rare creature from the forests of the mountain here and he wants to have one," he answered, pointing at his friend beside him. 

"I see," muttered Leorio, who still looked down at the two. "And uh...how about those two?" he asked, slightly lowering his tone of voice while indicating Hisoka and Illumi. 

Killua scowled. "My brother's here to take me home. Again!" he whined, resting his head on his clasped palms behind his head. "And as for that insane clown over there," he said, pointing a thumb at Hisoka, "he seems to be my brother's one-man fan club."

Gon laughed. "I think Hisoka just wants to be friends with your brother, Killua."

Killua turned to him, his hands threatening to turn into claws. "Have you SEEN how the guy practically GLUES himself to my brother, Gon?! That's MORE than friendship that hentai's looking for!" he cried furiously, shooting another sharp glare at Hisoka before he was moved by Gon again.

"Eh...Killua, leave your brother alone. I'm sure he can take care of himself," said a very exasperated Gon, who had to use all his strength just to make Killua turn his head towards Leorio and Kurapika instead of the other direction. 

"Gee, that's pretty hard to do considering that HE does the following!" cried a frustrated Killua, pointing at a silent Illumi who silently watched him while silently tolerating a very obnoxious magician. He winced every time Hisoka would wave a playful hand at him, boldly indicating how close he was to the other Zoldick. "H-I-S-O-K-A!!!"

Illumi, seeming to have enough of the magician's playfulness, heaved a gruff sigh and started walking towards his brother. "Killua," he called, his wide, emotionless eyes focusing on his younger brother, making the other boy jump behind Gon. They weren't really that close, and Illumi knew all along that even if Killua was exceptionally strong compared to the whole family, the boy was still afraid of him. But the older Zoldick didn't mind, all he ever wanted anyway was to bring Killua home. Every time. 

Killua cringed at the sound of his name and pulled himself and Gon behind Kurapika, who only blinked at them from behind. "Aw! But I'm staying here with Gon and I'm going to find me some money!!!"

"Killua. You don't need money, we have all the money you'll ever need."

"But nevertheless, I'm staying with Gon!"

"Killua..."

"I'll never come with you! I'll go home when I want to, go away!!!"

"My my!" said Hisoka, who somehow found his way behind Illumi. "Is that a way to talk to your older brother?" he asked, one eyebrow rising in a scolding gesture towards the light-haired Zoldick. 

"Hisoka, please stay out of thi--"

"Go away, Hisoka! Last thing my brother needs is a crazy stalker like you!"

This went on for heaven knows how long, until Leorio decided that he was too tired for all of it. He quickly turned to Kurapika, who in turn, from between Hisoka and Killua's argument, looked at him as well and nodded. Without another thought, Leorio turned to the man in the counter and said, "We'll take the room."

* * * * *

"Aah! Who would've thought we'd see those guys here?" asked Leorio, spreading his arms and legs in a show of weariness as he lay sprawled on the rightmost bed. One hand came up to rest on his aching forehead, Killua's voice still ringing through his ears as if planning to make him deaf. 

Kurapika sighed. He found his way through the other bed himself, elbows leaning on his legs as he sat and faced Leorio. "So, what are you planning to do first again?" he asked, looking at the other man across the room from where he sat. 

The room was a bit small. From the front door, one would see a small night table between two separate beds, each with a clean white pillow and covers. There was only one bathroom, yet again small in size but has everything one might need. A lamp hung from the ceiling and one two large windows to keep the air in placed on opposite walls. 

Leorio took this all in while thinking of an answer to give Kurapika. "Visit the clinic, of course," he said, pausing for a while. He took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes to rest. "Then do what I have to do. Last time, it was like that as well."

The young Kuruta nodded, his eyes still resting on the tall frame of the doctor. Past thoughts that had passed him by during that time in the ship went back through his mind again, yet again keeping his eyes focused on the other man's form, arms spread wide as if teasing him to come forward and into those arms, eyes closed so softly he could've sworn he could still see through those eyelashes. 

Kurapika stared for what seemed like countless hours, just sitting there and taking in Leorio's form on that small bed. The rise and fall of the doctor's chest indicated the calm breathing of the older man, making the young Kuruta watch in silent awe at how such a simple view could entrance him so much. It took Leorio but a few minutes to fall asleep, with Kurapika still immobile on his side of the room. 

It happened beyond his own volition when he slowly stood up, making his way towards the other bed, eyes still captured in a dazed trance. His left hand, the one free from his chains, came up to rest inches above Leorio's face, not knowing whether to touch or do anything at all. Not knowing what to do, he willed himself to pull away, standing back to just look and take in the view. 

_He looks so tired, _ he thought, his eyes locking on the slightly opened lips of the young doctor. He wondered if they were as soft as they seem to be. 

A momentary blush graced Kurapika's face yet again at that random thought. Again, he asked himself what the hell was wrong, shaking his head and willing his eyes to turn away. But just when he was about to turn back and leave, he turned around to look at Leorio. He sighed, shaking his head in a more gentle manner and walked towards the doctor, careful as he made his steps as quiet as possible. His hands came up to rest very lightly on each side of the small sunglasses, pulling them away slowly off the man's eyes. 

Kurapika folded it neatly between his fingers, couldn't help but marveling at how Leorio's simple face could trigger so much emotion in him. But again, he shoved this thought away, and he walked towards the night table a few feet away from him. He placed the glasses there, figuring that Leorio would find it when he wakes up. And without looking back at the young doctor's face again, he left to find another place to rest. 

**To be continued...**

**A/N: ** There's chapter 2 ^^; Honestly, I have no idea why I like this pair, but what the heck ^.^ Forgive the Hisoka+Illumi side story, I seem to be currently obsessed with that pair! *hearts popping out* But they're just there to lighten up the mood, Hisoka and Killua are cute when they argue anyway =P Thank you for reading! 

Cherrie ( blackcape@edsamail.com.ph )  
http://www.geocities.com/kurapika_eyesofcrimson


End file.
